ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaery Tyrell
Margaery Tyrell is the widow of King Renly Baratheon, who attempted to claim the Iron Throne. She later became betrothed to King Joffrey Baratheon. She is portrayed by Natalie Dormer. Character Margaery is kind and influential - this can be remarked by Mira in The Lost Lords. She feels a great deal of empathy for Mira and is a good friend for her to confide in. Game Of Thrones Iron From Ice Mira is revealed to be a handmaiden for Margaery Tyrell who is going to be wed to King Joffrey Baratheon. Margaery comes in to Mira's room and tells her that she needs to speak with Cersei Lannister, Joffrey's mother. She tells Mira that she feels her pain about all the trouble with her family. They are revealed to be friends and somewhat close. Margaery mentions that she isn't a fan of Cersei, and the feeling may be mutual. Another woman, Sera accompanies them and opens the door for Mira and Margaery to speak with Cersei and Tyrion. Mira can choose to pledge her loyalty to Margaery or to pledge to King Joffrey. Cersei will be pleased if you choose the options that you satisfy her, and will be displeased if you do not pledge loyalty to King Joffrey. Cersei and Margaery leave and Tyrion offers Mira to walk her out, telling her about the differences Tyrion and Cersei have. Later on, Mira leaves. She is seen holding a letter and Sera comes in. She tells her she was worried, about her talk with the queen. Sera tells her about the seating of the upcomming wedding. Margaery comes in and catches them messing with the battle plan. Mira can get the option to ask Margaery about the Lannisters helping her family. She has the option to speak with Margaery alone or speak in front of Sera. Margaery says she can't promise, and the scene ends. Later on, Margaery arrives with news from Joffrey regarding the security of the Forresters. It appears that a part of her dress is torn, presumably by Joffrey. Margaery says that she won't be able to provide assistance for her family. The Lost Lords Margaery and Mira are first seen talking in soon to be Queen Margaery's chambers about the Wedding invitations. Tom enters and gives a letter for Mira. Mira reveals to Margaery that it's a letter from her mother to help ensure that the betrothal with Rodrik and Elaena Glenmore stays intact. Margaery says that isn't how she does things. She then refuses too and leaves. The Sword in the Darkness Margaery first appears in the throne room, discussing the upcoming wedding. Cersei informs Margaery that Joffrey's kingsguard take priority and the handmaidens will have to forsake their seats and placements, much to Mira and Seras' dismay. As she leaves, Cersei reveals she knows about Mira and Tyrions' plans regarding Ironwood, causing a rift between Margaery and Mira. She later appears before the wedding, where Tyrion approaches Mira regarding a royal decree. Margaery is upset by this and berates Mira, even though it is not her fault that Tyrion brought it up. Annoyed, Margaery favours Sera and leaves Mira behind. Relationships Mira Forrester Mira and Margaery have a close, friendly relationship. Mira trusts Margaery enough for her to ask Joffrey for help, even if it does not go very well. Appearances Trivia * Because Margaery Tyrell is a character from the show, her status will be 'Alive' for the rest of the game. References Category:TV Series Characters